1. Field of the Invention
This application relates to a display device, a timing controller, and a source driver.
2. Description of the Related Art
Display devices that employ serial data transmission are being proposed in response to the increase in the volume of image data transmission in recent years. Serial data transmission uses a method of transmitting, for example, 10-bit data that has been converted from 8-bit data (hereinafter referred to as 8b/10b conversion) in order to stabilize data transmission.
In serial data transmission in general, transmitting the same data in succession generates harmonic noise having a frequency component that corresponds to the cycle of the pattern of the succession. A technology of reducing this harmonic noise is disclosed in, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2011-123609. With the technology disclosed in the publication, a symbol is generated based on a pseudo-random number that is generated by a pseudo-random number generating circuit, and the symbol is converted by 8b/10b conversion for transmission.